Fischer's Daughter
by JackLeese
Summary: A truly rich man is one whose children run into his arms when his hands are empty. This is a little Fan Fic about Robert Fischer and his little 15 year old Drama Queen 'AMY' Wait till you see what kind of trouble she gets her little self into.
1. I said No

It was Tuesday night and Robert was doing paper work quietly in his office while his daughter Amy was up in her room studying. It was about 8:00 pm and Amy's friends called and was wanting to know if she could go to a clubbing party she was old enough to go after all she was 15 and responsible enough to take care of herself.

Amy ran down stairs to her father's office in excitement and opened the door, and said.

"Daddy, can I go to a party with friends, please?"

Fischer did not look up he just kept on writing and Amy just stood there desperate for her fathers reply

"What kind of party, Amy?"

"A clubbing party!

"I am 15…"

"Please?"

Fischer was a little paranoid about letting his pride and joy little girl out alone at night

"Don't you have studying to do, Button?"

Amy smiled at her father called her 'Button' since she was a baby they have always been close since birth Amy preferred her father against her mother.

"Yes, but this is a one time chance because this is the only time the club will let anyone under 18 in the club!"


	2. I'll go anyway!

"I am sorry Amy, but you have studying to do and I don't feel comfortable letting you go alone someone can take you and put out a ransomed note, you know they could do that because of what I do."

"But Dad!"

"No Amy!"

Amy and her father didn't really fight or argue but this was different.

"I'm going to that party weather you like it or not!"

"No, your not."

"Yes I am!"

"I said no, Amy, and that's that!"

"Now drop it!"

Amy looked at her father defiantly and stomped over to the door and slammed it behind her.

Fischer sighed and heard Amy stomp up the stairs.

Amy was a diabetic and needed to take her medication she had to have 2 injections and 1 pill for her condition. How would she get her medication if she was out partying? She couldn't take it on her own her father gave it to her that's another reason why she couldn't go.

Amy heard a small noise on her window; she walked over and saw her best friend Chelsea.


	3. Let's Go!

"Chelsea?"

"Hey Amy, are you going?"

Amy looked down at her friends in a disappointed manner

"No, dad said I can't"

Chelsea looked at Amy and said

"Okay talk to you later"

Amy blurted out

"Wait!"

Chelsea looked back

"What?"

Amy pulled out one of her dad's latter's that was made of rope and metal bars. She looked at Chelsea and smiled.

"Are you crazy, you dad will kill you!"

"No, he won't find out!"

"Catch!"

Chelsea caught the latter and held it for Amy

Amy started to climb down and got to the window of Fischer's office and smirked, "Sucker!" she said to herself.

Amy made it to the ground and looked back at her father still working on his papers; she stuck her tongue out at him and took off with Chelsea.

"Okay let's go."

Chelsea and Amy head to her car and drive off.


	4. Are we there yet?

Chelsea and Amy went on their way to the club

"I cannot believe you did this, Amy!"

"Well, he wouldn't let me go…"

Chelsea looked at Amy and frowned "Oh, boy" she thought to herself she knew Fischer would not like Amy doing this and would not be happy if he knew especially after he told her "NOT" to go for a good reason too she had no medication and her father will find out sooner or later when he goes to give it to her and she's not there.

"What is your dad going to say when he finds out you aren't there?"

Amy chuckled "Okay let me tell you something about my father, I mean I love my daddy but he can be a little to protective over me, I need some time to breathe I can't do that if he keeps me by his side 24/7!"

"Whatever you say Amy"

"Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, we should be there in a bit..."

Amy growled to herself "Ughhh It so LONG!"

"Be patient." Chelsea said

"Where's you medicine?" Chelsea asked

"Oh, shoot!" I forgot it, oh well, I'll be back in 3 hours it'll be fine."

"Damn, Amy!"

"Oh, here we are!"


	5. Abduction

Amy Jumped up in excitement "Oh, Really?" Amy unbuckled her seat belt fast and jumped out.

"I made it!" Amy said and started to dance around and sing in a smart-aleck way "I made it, I made it" she sang to herself

"Okay Amy let's go" Chelsea said smiling

The two girls caught up with their other friends and headed inside

The 5 girls Chelsea, Liz, Gwen, Carly, and Amy got inside and they were living their teenage dream. "WOW!" They all said.

"What should we do?" Amy asked

"I don't know, there's so much to do!"

Amy and her friends went to dance and have a non-alcoholic drink, but Amy forgot her purse to pay for the drink in the car. "I forgot my purse in the car guys." "Oh, I'll pay for it for you." "No, I'll pay for my own, I don't want to take your guy's money I have enough I took some of dads off his desk." She smiled as she said it.

Amy walked to the door and looked back at her friends and smiled. Amy opened the door any walked out, she got to the car and unlocked it and got her purse from the dash "There you are" she said. When she shut the door and turned around there was a van and 4 men in black she looked puzzled for a second then she remembered what her father said to her "Someone can take you and put out a ransomed note, you know they could do that because of what I do." Her father was a rich business man with a huge popular company. "Hello there" one of the men said "Hi" "Nice night isn't it?" one of the other men said "Yes sure is" The men got closer to Amy, Amy could see a white van with no logo just plain. "Okay have a nice night." Amy smiled. As she walked past the man in black he suddenly he grabbed Amy, Chelsea walked out and saw what was happening. "Amy!" "Let go of her!" Amy screamed "HELP!" "I'm coming Amy!" The man injected Amy with a sedative Amy fell asleep and darkness grew the man put her in the car trunk next to the van. "AMY!" Chelsea screamed Chelsea ran towards the car and van but it was too late the car and van had sped off in a screech.


	6. We Will Find Her!

Chelsea ran back into the club "Girls we have to go, NOW!" "Why?" Carly asked, "Amy was just kidnapped!" "Oh, my god!" everyone said "Come on we have to go tell Fischer" What, you mean he wasn't there with her?" Liz said franticly "No he told her not to go and she went anyway…" "Oh, gosh..." "He is not going to be happy she's his whole life!"

Chelsea and the other girls got in the car they drove off in a hurry.

"I saw about for men take her, I think it has something to do with her father and his job you know how rich he is people tend to do that to wealthy people..."

They finally arrived at Amy and Fisher's home

Chelsea ran up to the front door and banged on the door with her fist fast "Mr. Fischer!" "Mr. Fischer open the door!"

Fischer finally opens the door "Chelsea?" "Mr. Fischer, Amy was kidnapped, she went to a party and these men took her!"

"What, that's impossible, I told her she was not to go he is up in her room…" "No, she disobeyed you and climbed our her window!" Fischer ran up the stairs, "Amy!" he opened Amy's bedroom door she wasn't there. He looked in terror and fear as his little girl wasn't there. "Damn it Amy!" Fischer said. "Okay, when did this happen?"

"About 30 minuets ago."

"Ryan", Fischer called his security.

"Amy's gone missing!" Fischer said to Ryan.

"Okay I need you to go home Chelsea we will find her!"

"I am so sorry Sir!"

"Thanks,Chelsea you have helped enough."

"Ryan, call 911."

"Okay sir"

Fischer got his driver and headed out to help look for Amy.


	7. Where can she be?

"Where can she be?" James the driver said?

Fischer looked at the driver in fear and anger "I don't know…" he said in a sighing voice. "I told her not to go she had never disobeyed me, NEVER!"

"Well, she is 15 and a drama queen." James said

"What is some creep got her?" "I mean doesn't she know the danger?" Fischer said franticly

James just sat silent.

"Amy!" Fischer yelled.

Fischer got out of the car and went up to a woman and pulled out his wallet. "Have you seen this girl she's about 5'1' brown hair brown eyes?" Fischer said holding and showing the picture of Amy to the woman. "No sorry sir I'll keep a look out.

"Thanks!" Fischer said quickly.

"Hey!" Fischer ran up to a group of clubbers, "Have you seen this girl she's fifteen and her name is Amy she's my daughter she was abducted about 20-25 minutes ago?" Fischer handed the photo around to each person "No where was she abducted from?" a Woman asked. "I don't know, my daughter's friend saw it happen she was at the club with her.

"Well, if we see her we'll call her over and tell her to go home."

"Okay." Fischer said and walked back to the car

"Any luck?"

"No."

Fischer phone rang he picked it up quickly. "Hello!"

"Hi sir, I called the police they are on their way to the house."

"Okay, Thanks."

"Head home James, the police are on their way.

Fisher arrived home and went inside and saw 2 officers standing in the family room Chelsea was also there she had come back to tell what she had saw.

"Hello officers." Fischer said

One of the officers went over to Fischer. "Hello Mr. Fischer, My name is Officer Scott, that's Officer Parker can you tell me what happened?"

"Yes." "Well, my daughter Amy and I had a little disagreement about me letting her go by herself to a club with her friends alone at night as you well know,things can happen." "Yes I do..." said the officer

"She went out her bed room window to go with her friend Chelsea to the club,the thing is her and I always got along this is our first fight."

"I told her not to go and she went anyway she has diabetes and need to take medication she has no medication with her!"

"Please find her I want my little girl back!" Fischer put his head in his hands and started to cry a little.

"We will do our best,can you tell me her discription?"

"Yes, brown hair brown eyes about '51" 102 pounds."

"Okay thanks what was she wearing?"

"Blue jeans and a white t shirt with a red hoodie.."

"Okay let me go get the facts from Chelsea of what she saw."

"Okay." Fischer went up the stairs to Amy's room and sat on her bed and held one of her favorite stuffed animal her dad had gave to her when she was 3.

"Chelsea what did you see tonight?"

"Well Amy went to get her purse from the car and I saw 4 men grab her from behind I didn't see their faces,I tried to go after them and help Amy, but it was too late the had already drove off."

"Okay we will try to get back to you and Amy's father, right now we have some people we would like Fischer to meet, can you go get Fischer please?"

"Sure."

Chelsea went up the stairs to get Fischer. "Fischer,the officer want you to meet someone."

"Okay I'm coming."

**A:N _Okay,sorry I was late on getting this chapter made(: This next Chapter is where you meet the INCEPTION team that will help find Amy. Can they? _**Thanks, Enjoy REVIEW PLEASE! =)


	8. Hello, I'm Cobb

**This is kind of a different version of the story. So enjoy.**

* * *

Fischer and Chelsea walk down the stairs and Fischer see's a man standing at the end of the stairs. "Hello." Said Fischer. "Hello sir my name is Cobb just Cobb." said the man.

"I am so sorry about your daughter."

"Thank You."

"I am here to help you find Amy."

"How?"

"Well, we are going to have to go into her dreams."

"I'm sorry…"

"It might help us locate her if she dreams of certain things such as clues to help us find our who took her, where she is, or clues that may lead to her."

"Wait…"

"We have to go now we have no time to waste."

"Okay." Fischer was still confused he grabbed his coat and followed Cobb to his car.

"This is my team by the way, Arthur, Ariadne, and Eames everybody this is Robert Fischer."

"Hello!" everyone said smiling

"I'm sorry about you daughter man." Said Arthur patting Fischer on the shoulder.

"uh.. Thanks."

"As soon as we get back to the workshop we will put you and the team under so we can try to find Amy." Said Cobb.

"So how is this going to work." said Fischer.

"We enter the dream,we have to find Amy's dream first and then we all enter it trying to find her." said Cobb

Fischer looked oddly at Cobb,_ how was this possible what did this mean?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading I will try to put the other chater up ASAP. Please review!**


	9. Aftermath

_**Amy lay still on the cold concrete floor of the warehouse, her ankle tied to a metal bar, whimpering.**_

"Dad?" Amy yelled out. "Daddy!"

"Help! Amy screamed. "Anybody there, where am I?"

Hearing the scream, one of the abductors busted down the door.

"Shut up!" "You better be quite, don't make me have to shut you up!"

Amy looked up at the man in black. "Why am I hear?"

"Your father."

"What about my father?" Amy spit back at the man.

"He has something we want…"

"What do you want?"

The man looked back at Amy and then turned around and shut the door without saying a word.

Amy fell asleep on the cold ground.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Yep." The team said.

"I guess." Fischer said.

The assistant pressed the button in the middle of the case and Cobb, Fischer and the rest of the team where asleep.


	10. Into a Dream

Fischer comes up to Amy backstage while she is getting her cello ready to go do her concert. "Hey Button, good luck."

"Hey Dad, Thanks." She gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

That was one of his favorite nights with his daughter.

Meanwhile Cobb pulls Fischer aside.

"Try to remember some kind of clue of who would've taken Amy."

"Did you have any threats, odd phone calls, or people that would have a grudge against you?"

"Speaking of which, while I was doing the paperwork, I did notice something." Fischer said.

"Okay,okay, Good."

"What did you see?"

A number with 2 letters.

"Mr. Fischer, that could be a code or … License plate maybe."

" I also saw a name of a place."

"Can you remember the name?"

"Uh… Um… Mickey's Dance Club."

Fischer jumped up. "I think that's the name of the place Amy was going!"

"Okay we'll start there."


End file.
